Yeh Dosti
by Rosekiller97
Summary: This story is dedicated to Abhijeet and Daya's friendship :) Happy friendship Day to all


**A/N : Here's one my best stories (according to me) , 'Yeh Dosti Hum Nahi Todenge'. This story is dedicated to Daya and Abhijeet sir. I have already posted this story on facebook, long ago but wanted to post this here, today, on this beautiful day of Friendship. 4th August, The Friendship Day :) **

**I am really sorry for all the mistakes that I have made. I had to re-type the whole story as it got deleted. Thank You ^_^ Please R&R.**

**'YEH DOST - Hum Nahi Todenge' **

[Part 1]

Both were seated in Abhijeet's car, most probably hurrying home, after a long day of hard work. Obviously, Abhijeet was driving and Tarika sat beside him blushing, as always.  
Abhijeet sang suddenly " Pehli nazar mein kaisa jaadu kar diya, tera ban baitha hai mera jiya….…."  
Tarika was embarrassed, "Abhijeet?! Kya tum bhi?" she said smiling.  
"Kya?" and tried to prove him the most innocent guy alive in the world.  
"Tum mujhe dekhkke gaa kyun rae hoo?"  
"Kisne kaha mein tumhe dekh ke gaa raha hoo? Mein toh… isse dekh ke gaa raha hun!" He said pointing towards a girl in the poster.  
"ABHIJEET!" She roared.  
"Nahi baba! Tumhe chorke kisi aur ke taraf toh dekhna bhi paap hai!" He grinned.  
"Huh! Aur kabhi kabhi toh aise dekhte hoon ki accident bhi ho jati hai!" She glared.  
"Haan.. sahi kaha" He nodded, "Yaad hai last time jab mein tumhe apne bike par ghumane le gaya tha?"  
"Ji haan! Kaise bhul sakti hun? Hamara accident ho gaya tha!"  
Abhijeet smiled, "Aur woh hua kyun tha?"  
Tarika blushed like a pink tulip, with some courage she spoke, "Kyunki…." She began, "Tum piche mud ke mere taraf bar bar dekh rahe the!"  
"Aur woh kyun, zara woh toh bolo!"  
Tarika turned red.  
"Haan! Ho gaya na!" He smirked, "Ab kisne kaha tha mujhe kas ke pakadne ke liye?"  
"Tumne hi toh kaha tha…" She argued.  
"Maine kaha tha?"  
"Haan, kaha toh tha… Agar dar lage toh kas ke pakad lena!" Tarika said.  
"Haan, magar aise dheere dheere slow motion mein kas ke pakadne ke liye thori hi kaha tha?"  
"Ab jo bhi hoon!" She said, "Tumne peeche kyun dekha?"  
Abhijeet blushed, "Ab…. Woh toh…."  
"Haan Haan!" She exclaimed, "Ab bolo….!" She continued, "Phir aage gadhdha tha, Aur hum log wahan gir gaye… Kichar mein!"  
"Aur phir luckily ek pond tha" Abhijeet continued for her.  
"Yucks!" She shouted, "Pata nahi kya kya tha us pond mein!... Eeewww! Mujhe toh ab bhi yaad hai ki ek machli mere paas aa gayi thi….."  
"Haan, toh? woh koi hathini thori na thi? Itni si toh thi?" He argued.  
"Aur us machli ke wajah se…." She blushed away.  
Abhijeet giggled, " Aur us machli ke wajah se hum log pani mein phirse gir gaye… ek dusre ke upar….. aur phir najane kya hua ki hum dono…."  
"Abhijeet please!" Tarika cut in, "Ab chup ho jaao!"  
Abhijeet smirked and looked in front.  
"Abhijeet!" Tarika called  
"Hm…" Abhijeet answered.  
"Ek baat bolun?"  
"Haan bolo"  
"I love you"  
"Hey Bhagwan!" Abhijeet cried, "Utha lo mujhe Bhagwan utha lo!"  
"What?" Tarika said confused.  
"Hey Bhagwan! Mein ek aaisi larki ke saath pichle char saal se hoon jo mujhse aaj pyar karne lagi hai?" Abhijeet yelled.  
"Abhijeet! Tum achank se itni bakwaas kyun karte hoon? Kabhi Kabhi toh doubt hota hai ki tum aadmi bhi ho ya nahi?"  
"WHAT T-T-Tarika Tum P-P-Pagal Ho kya?" abhijeet glared.  
"That's like my Abhijeet! Tumhari toh speciality hi hai HAKLANA!" Tarika laughed.  
"Ya Ya! Very funny!" Abhijeet nodded.  
"Ab dhyan se chalana…. Isi jagah hi hamara accident hua tha!" Tarika reminded.  
"Haan Haan!" He assured, "Tum chinta…." He found something unpleasant and stopped speaking. His facial expression changed into a serious one.  
"Kya hua?" Tarika asked.  
"Kuch nahi! Kuch nahi!"  
"Toh achanak bolte bolte ruk kyun gaye?" Tarika asked with seriousness.  
"Nahi, woh….. tum bolo na! Mein sun raha hun." He said driving cautiously.  
"Haan! Toh….." She began till she saw Abhijeet sweating severely, "Tumhe itna pasina kyun aa raha hai Abhijeet?"  
Abhijeet tried to act normal, "Kya tum bhi Tarika! Garmi kitni hai… isiliye!"  
"GARMI?" She said shocked, "AC chal rahi hai Abhijeet…." Tarika reminded. "Aur Gari itni tez kyun chala rahe hoon?"  
"Woh….." He began and gave a second thought.  
"Woh kya?"  
Abhijeet decided to speak the truth, "Tarika!" He gathered some courage, "Gari ka brake fail ho gaya hai!"  
A moment of silence, total silence. "Kya?" She said softly.  
Abhijeet gave him a highly terrified look and Tarika just wanted him to burst into laughter but that really didn't happen. He was not joking.  
"Yeh tum kya keh rahe ho Abhijeet? What do you mean? Aisa kaise ho sakta-"  
"Oh SHUT-UP Tarika! Isiliye mein tumhe bolna nahi chahta tha!" He said driving the car carefully.  
She madly interrupted. "'Shut Up'? It's raining Abhijeet? Gari theek hote hote toh…. Kahi skit ho-?"  
"Please Chillao mat!"  
"Par Abhijeet….."  
"Shh!"  
"Agar….."  
"Tarika mujhe gari chalane do please!" he yelled at the innocent doctor, whose heart beat raced like a train.  
Abhijeet tried all his attempt. He tried his best to activate those brakes but they were stuck like roots in the ground. He knew what would happen. He knew things will get worse, because his accelerator also didn't respond. Within him, he felt the pain which Tarika might be experiencing if anything went wrong. With all thousand thoughts, he wanted to see her, once.  
He turned at her and saw Her with beaming at him with all her hopes. The car went on at 100 km speed, through the forest and both looked at each other.  
"Tari…." He opened his mouth and she yelled "ABHIJEETTTTT" He looked straight a truck, that appeared and with all his hopes he turned the staring wheel and lost his control over the car…. The black car, turned to its left, and all the pressure on its right wheels it over-turned and moved up in the air the next second and came down on the road. But friction was not enough and destiny was not satisfied. The car turned again and with a thud banged the tree, leaving marks on the road.  
With complete silence, a car, stood wrecked at the middle of the road, over turned…. And a thousand pieces of glass, decorated the floor with drops of blood in them.  
"Aah! Help" she tried to speak with her choked voice, as she felt her legs dead. She pushed a hand, out of the window as the car was on her body.  
A car came speeding and stopped before the accident. It was Daya's. He banged opened the door and ran to see the car. "OH NO! Yeh Toh….. Abhijeet ki….."  
"H.. "  
"Tarika?" He searched through the broken car and found her hand. "TARIKA?" he yelled and pulled her out of the car. "Tarika?" He said patting her cheek and she seemed to regain consciousness. "Yeh sab kaise?"  
"Abhijeet" She said pointing towards the car.  
"What? Abhijeet? Kahan hai who? Shit!" He left Tarika as she managed to sit on the road and rushed to check the car. Finally he found his legs. "Abhijeet! He screamed at the blood. Abhijeet was totally stuck in the middle of the car and the road. Daya tried his best to pull him out but he was trapped miserably.  
"Abhijeet?" He shouted turning his body and making him look at him.  
"Tarika?" Abhijeet said opening his eyes.  
Tarika crawled up to him and placed a hand on his cheek "Abhijeet…."  
Abhijeet led a sigh and a tear slipped down his eye. Daya felt like crying at that picture. Tarika was injured and Abhijeet was under the massive car.  
"Abhijeet?" Daya tried to pull him once again.  
Abhijeet collected his breath and spoke "Yaar! Ab toh mujhe khichna band kar de" He smiled with some difficulty.  
"Nahi yaar! Yeh kya bol rahe ho…?"  
He laughed. "ABHIJEET" Tarika yelled at the stupid things which he was performing.  
"Tarika…. " His voice choked as he spoke.  
"Abhijeet…." She broke into tears.  
"Please royo mat Tarika…. Aah! I…. I really love you….."  
"I love you too Abhijeet" She cried hugging his body, and all her hair fell on his face. He managed to lift his hand and tucked the hair behind her ears. " Tarika…." He said "I am sorry for…. Ump! … for whatever I have done….. Mujhe lagta hai, ab mein aur ji nahi….."  
Tarika howled, "No No no….. aisa mat bolo please Abhijeet! Please….." She pleaded at the bood stained face.  
"Kya bol rahe ho Abhijeet? Kuch nahi hoga tumhe…. Samjhe! Mein Abhi Ambulance….."  
Abhijeet cut in, "Daya, meri baat dhyaan se suno….."  
"No ways," He interrupted, "Mein Abhi…"  
"DAYA! Please listen to me…."  
Daya sat quietly holding his hand, and tried to control his tears.  
"Daya…. Wada karo ki tum Tarika ke aankhon mein kabhi aansun nahi aane doge…"  
Tarika clutched his coat and howled at the sentence.  
"Abhijeet?" Daya cried.  
"Please Daya, no matter what, never let her cry…. Please!" He pleaded sighing.  
"Abhijeet? Main aisa koi koi wada nahi karunga….. Kyunki tum yeh wada khud nibhaoge!" He tried to pull out his phone but Abhijeet took his hand.  
"Daya, yeh batein nibhane ke liye yeh zindagi bohut kam padh jayegi" He heard Tarika crying loudly, " Wada karon!"  
Daya tried to loosen his grip.  
"Wada Karo Daya….. that's all I want" He said hardening his grip  
"Mein…." He panicked seeing the blood oozing out Abhijeet's hand and then looked at his blood-stained face. "Okay Fine! FINE" He said and left his hand. He pulled out his phone and dialed for the ambulance.  
"Tarika…." He said as his voice diminished slowly, like someone was taking away his life from his body, gently.  
Tarika held his hand and cried, "Mein yahin hoon Abhijeet…."  
" Tarika….." he breathed as most of his body parts now felt really light. "I….. I love you….."  
"I love you too Abhijeet" and kissed his lips. She raised and saw Abhijeet smiling.  
"Shaadi ho hi gayi hum dono ki…" he smiled.  
"Huh?"  
"Tumhare maang mein…" He laughed.  
She laughed slightly, crying. "You and your jokes….."  
"Baby….. Maine, bohut kuch socha tha par….."  
"Shut Up! You have to live…. For CID…..FOR ME….. ABHIJEET?" She screamed as she saw him getting unconscious. Daya came running to him.  
"Daya… Tarika ko lekar yahan se jaao!" Abhijeet spoke with his closed eyes.  
"Par Kyun?" daya wanted to know.  
"JAAO!"  
Daya didn't want to waste time and did as he said. He pulled Tarika and the entwined fingers left each other. Abhijeet looked at her hand and wanted to reach it but he was so unable today. Daya moved away quickly but never knew "Jaao" would turn to be his last words. The car's petrol tank busted and that's what Abhijeet sensed and the next second there was a tremendous blast of 10 litre petrol.  
"AABBHHHIIJJJJEEEETTTTTTTTTTTT" Tarika fell on her knees.  
Daya was still unable to figure out that the car was burning before him and his stood without a reaction.  
Tarika cried, cried and cried and stood up and ran into the fire but she was pulled back by Daya.  
"Jaane do mujhe! I want to die with him!"  
"Tarika!" He shook her up and she once again sank into the ground smacking her head.  
Daya cried holding his head. He felt like a loser. He wasn't able to save his friend.  
Tarika simply cried madly.

**Flash Back :**

Tarika sat by Abhijeet, with her head buried into his chest. A campfire blazed before them and their bike, stood broken.  
Tarika: Abhi…. Mujhe na bohut dar lag raha hai, like, hum log…. Aise akele….. au raise aag jal rahi hai  
Abhijeet: Tarika (he raised up to stand and pulled her up with him and caught her hand) Aisi bechain wali aag na, sirf don hi din dekhne ko milegi. Ek, jis din hamari shaadi hogi (he took seven rounds around the fire)  
Tarika blushed : Aur dusri? (She chuckled)  
Abhijeet: Aur dusri (he smiled) jis mein mein raakh ho jaunga…..  
Tarika placed an immediate finger on his lips: Nahi….. bhagwan kare ki iske pehle mein mar jaaun! I won't be able to see you like that.  
Abhijeet: Achcha? (he said pulling her close to him and gave a nervous look)  
Tarika: Abhi….. (and he blocked her mouth with a harsh kiss)

**Flash Back Ends**

"Kyun kahan tha tumne waisa Abhijeet? KYUN?" she cried as the fire burned with the same blaze, as Abhijeet once said.

**A/N : Thank You for reading :) Please Review ^_^**


End file.
